Girl? Boy? How troublesome!
by dashofcinnamons
Summary: One-shot. Shikadai was a boy? Or a girl?


**Title:** Girl? Boy? How troublesome!

 **Author:**

 **Pairing:** Shikamaru x Temari

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Word count:** 3348

 **Rating:** T (Contains words inappropriate for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **Summary:** One-shot. Shikadai was a boy? Or a girl?

 **Author Note:** Thank you for your support with my first fic. And this is my second one. Enjoy!

xXxXxX

Temari was not alright.

Shikamaru was the assistant of the Hokage, so he didn't have to go any missions outside the village. ("And he was a lazy ass", Temari exclaimed). So Temari was usually the one to wake him up (of course by violence). She would wake up first, which made Shikamaru awake as well, but he would still pretend to sleep. She would be angry, and started yelling for him to wake and shaking him. He would mutter something like "Troublesome", lazily open his eyes and pulled Temari down to kiss her softly on the lips. She immediately stopped talking and kissed him back. After a while, they both pulled away from each other, smiled and started their normal day.

Today was exactly not a normal day. Not some kind of days when Temari left early for an outside village mission after accidentally waking him up by getting out of their bed. She really didn't understand. Everytime she got to the floor, he had been already awake and pulled her to the bed at her wrist. And she always thought he wasn't a light sleeper. Today again had proved that she had been wrong.

As soon as she got to the bathroom door, or ran to it for truth; Shikamaru was out of bed. He followed immediately after her. The worry never left his face while she bent and threw up into the sink. His left hand tightened around her waist while his other tuckled the lock of hair that fell to her face to her ear.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

"What do you think?" She snapped, then turned to him and softly said, "Sorry, I was, well, not feeling very well."

"It's okay." He handed her a towel. She accepted and wiped at her mouth. "I understand."

The two pf them made their way to the kitchen. It wasn't exactly the time they usually woke up, but it wasn't early either, nearly 6 a.m. Instead of getting to bed again, they should probably get ready for the day.

"You didn't feel well lately, Temari." He added on their way, "You did vomit some days last week, right? We should go to the hospital for a check-up, just for sure." He quicky assured her when seeing the look at her face.

"I was definitely eating something not good. It's fine. I'll be okay." Temari insisted. She was terrified with the idea of going to the hospital. She, well, didn't really have some fond thoughts of the hospital.

"No, you aren't. You seemed tired recently. And throwing up is not fine. We should go to the hospital. Or check up with Sakura or Ino, if you don't like the hospital. Please." He cut her off sharply, then offered softly. He pulled her towards him, one hand cupped her cheek and titled her head upwards so that they could look into each other. He was truely concerned, and that kind of voice always made her feel weak and easily listen to him. They stared at each other for a while, finally Temari surrendered, "Fine. I will go, okay? Now, drink the coffee." She spatted at him, and pushed him from her.

"Well, you know, ..." Shikamaru hestiated.

"What now? Spit it out." Temari was not in good mood.

"If you agree, why don't we go today, like... right now?" He didn't like the idea of being killed, especially by his wife.

"Heh?" Temari narrowed her eyes, and glared at him with venom.

"Sooner is better, right? And today, we only met right now, and at night. We will surely tired at night, so going right now seems to be the best choice." He pointed out.

"I can go by myself." She protested. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. If he didn't go with her, he was sure she would probably not go and pretend she had been fine.

She only knew to speeclessly look at him, then sighed in defeat. He always had the good point. "Fine. We'll go, if you finish your coffee. So hurry up, I'll prepare. I don't understand why I married you lazy ass in the first place." She said desperately.

Shikamaru grinned, "I'm the only one who can cope up with you and your violence." She smacked him in the head. "Ouch, and your thoughts, of course. I'm the genius, remeber?"

She hissed but now smiled as well, "Show off."

xXxXxX

"Congratulations. You two are having a baby." Sakura announced happily.

Shikamaru and Temari had decided to go meet Sakura, because Ino was out on a mission; and Sakura was probably not a loud-mouthed like Ino (If Ino knew something, you could be sure that the whole villagers would talk about it the day later with every details). And if Temari had some softs of sickness, they wouldn't want everyone to talk about it. The two had to wait at the Uchiha's door and received the menacing glare of Uchiha Sasuke before being invited to the living room of a cheerful Sakura.

Sakura had done some tests with Temari's charka with the help of some equipments in her house. And now, Shikamaru and Temari sit in the living room, staring at Sakura with wide eyes and open mouth, "Eh?"

"A baby. You know, a baby. It's great. We can prepare..." A loud cry cut the speaking of Sakura and she immediatedly stood up, looked down at them with apologetic eyes, "Sorry. Sarada was awake. I will have a look at her. Make yourself at home."

Sakura had left for some minutes and both of them still sit frozen and stared at the space. Shikamaru regained control first, he turned his head towards his wife. Happiness filled inside him, but Temari's feelings needed concern first, "Hey, Temari. You okay?"

She didn't answer, didn't blink, or truely, didn't do anything. Even like, she didn't breathe at all. She didn't look like she was in thought either. Just a blank look on her face.

Right at that moment, when Shikamaru started to feel anxiuous, Sakura skipped the stairs and jump into the living room, a smile on her face, "It'll be great. This is awesome news, Ino would love to hear this. She would talk about it endlessly. She likes buying cute little things, sometimes I even feel sorry for Inojin. Oh, sorry, you may want to celebrate this alone first. I'm so insensitive. I'll give you two time. Are you ... okay, Temari?" Sakura finally realized something was wrong. She looked at Temari thoroughly, then turned her head at Shikamaru with a silent question in her eyes. He shrugged, but frowned, still worriedly gazed over Temari.

Look like she had been back to reality when slowly she opened her mouth, she asked, "So I'm having a baby boy?"

Shikamaru's face broke into a grin, "Yes, but that would be a girl."

Temari scoffed, through her eyes shone with happy tears, "Oh, shut up, lazy ass. I'm always right. And don't ruin the moment."

Shikamaru stood up as he pulled Temari as well. He picked her up by the waist and twirled her around. Both of them laughed heartedly, and Temari accidentally hit the glass on the table that broke on the floor. They turned their face to Sakura and simultaneously say "Sorry", though happiness was evident in their eyes that they didn't look sorry at all. They didn't seem to care if Sakura heard their apology or not as they turned to face each other again.

"Sorry, I was too happy that I didn't know what to say or react." Temari whispered, looking down at the ground.

Shikamaru smiled, "Troublesome woman and...", he let his hand drop to her stomach as he pulled her to him, "... troublesome kid." Temari giggled. For once, Temari didn't react to his usual comment and let her head drop to his shoulder.

Sakura silently left the room to come back to the bedroom. She should let them have some alone moment. Her family didn't use the room right now, and they needed it now. They were so happy that they didn't perhaps care. A genuine smile formed on her face.

xXxXxX

Temari was over four month pregnant.

Shikamaru had had a day off to go with her to the monthly check-up in the hospital. Because she was pregnant, she finally agreed to go to the hospital every month, even though she still hated it. Sakura and Ino couldn't always in the village. Of course, Temari could come to the hospital alone, but on this check-up, they could know the gender of the child. So Shikamru decided to go with her.

Waiting patiently for the doctor, Shikamaru squeezed her hand, "It would be fine."

She snapped, "I know. I just wonder if our child...", she smiled genuinely as her hands gently touched her slightly big tummy, "... is a boy or a girl."

"I hope it would be a girl." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What?!" Temari looked at him scandalizedly.

"Huh? You know my dream already." He shrugged as if nothing.

"No, because it would be a boy."

"You can't say anything when it hasn't come out yet." He protested.

"But I like..."

"Ahem." The doctor loudly cleared his throat to cut through their argument. They looked up, slightly embarrassed. "Mr. and Mrs. Nara, before I said something, I have to remind you two that the fetal ultrasound is not always right, so this is just assuring information. And according to the it, you two are going to have a girl. Congratulations."

"Finally." Shikamaru breathed out and smiled, "I'm right."

The doctor gave them some directions and advice before they both greeted politely the doctor and got out of the hospital. She punched him in the arm, "Whatever. But what with the "finallly" ?" She demanded.

Shikamaru grinned, "Finally one thing goes as I dreamt. Remember, an average wife. Well, you definitely not." She punched him again but smiling though. "See. Not average. And having a girl first then a boy. Now we got a girl, just need a boy is perfect."

"Who said I'm gonna give you a boy. And this will be a boy."

"What? No way. The doctor said that was a girl. How could you be so sure?"

"But it could be wrong, the fetal ultrasound. The doctor said it, right? And that was mother instinct. I'm the child's mother." They had arrived at their house by now., and they were removing their shoes to go into the living room.

"But..." Normally, he wouldn't waste time on doing this, but this was the first thing that go right like his dream. He would...

"I like it to be a boy. It would be the cutest boy. And I can take care of him – the thing I hadn't done exactly when I did to Gaara and Kankurou." Her eyes were glittering with tears, and her voice was so sad and pitiful. He would do everything for her, but he also insisted on some particular problems. But now she looked so vulnerable now that he couldn't argue with her like normal and he couldn't help to feel protective over her. And it was so unpleasant that she looked so damn cute with her wide teal eyes looking at him like she believe him with her whole life.

"Fine, fine. That would be a boy, okay? Now don't ..." He sighed. He had to admit he was a little scared too. Ino and Sakura had warned him about the mood swing of pregnant women, and Temari was showing that symptoms.

"Got 'cha."

"Huh?"

Shikamaru was confused, until he saw Temari grinning widely, her eyes twinkled with amusement but no tears.

"Aaa." Great, she was teasing him. She knew his worry for her, and she was so damn using it against him.

"Troublesome."

"What?"

"No, no... Ah." Damn mood swing appeared in wrong time. A yelp was heard in the Nara house along the whole street.

Later that night, when they were both in bed...

"Hey, Shikamaru."

"Hn?"

"Should we tell Ino?"

"..."

"..."

"Nope, we shouldn't. Remember when we told her about the wedding? Then the pregnancy?"

They both shuddered involuntarily. Ino had planned the wedding for them and she met them everyday to "discuss some more specific details for the wedding". And the pregnancy made Ino squeal in excitement as she talked to Temari about clothes, cute kid clothes everytime she could made. Sakura had predicted right.

"No, no."

"..."

"But she would know by tomorrow morning, right?"

"..."

"..."

"Right."

They sighed. They couldn't escape their fate.

xXxXxX

Temari was seven month pregnant.

Temari wiped at her forehead and looked at her achivement. The wall was painted all green and there was a picture of a deer on the right eating the grass. The room was prepared for the arrive of her child. And the lazy ass was still sleeping. She scoffed.

"What bothered you?" A lazy sleepy voice asked her in the ear, with hands wrapping around her now big tummy. She was startled, and nearly jumped in surprise.

"You." She swatted his hands off her body, he was still holding and tightening them around her. Okay, she ignored him. He nuzzled his head into her neck, breathed in her scent. He was slightly awake in their bedroom, trying to find her body beside him, but nothing, just cold blanket. He really didn't want to, but still go finding her. Here she was.

He didn't say anything, just sighed. Sometimes, even him breathing insulted her. Her mood swing had changed badly during the third semester, and he shouldn't do anything more to it. He wanted to go to bed again, but she seemed to not to let him do that. If he did, he didn't know what she would react, crying or shouting. Both were troublesome.

"What are you doing in this early?" He changed the subject.

She couldn't help but mock, "Early? It is 9 damn o'clock in the morning. You took a day off to take care of me, and what were you doing? And you don't see what I am doing here?"

Look like his attempt to brighten her mood was not very helpful. Okay, one more chance.

"Sorry. But you did a good job in here."

"Really?" She was smiling, her eyes shone. At this time, she was easily distracted by many things which normally she would waved it away. And she was always looking for compliment, and feeling like it was her victory.

"Yes. It would fit both for the boy and the girl." He agreed.

"He would be a boy." She protested. Now, now, return to their normal topic since they found out about her pregnancy.

"Okay." He didn't want to argue with her in this early morning (Everytime in the morning would always be early to him), and she would win with her tears anyway. Arguements were troublesome. (Well, he was so damn tired to find everything to be troublesome).

"You didn't care about him, right?" Shikamaru was surprised. What, he had just followed her saying, why did she react like that. She should happily sigh and stay in his arms. His mind said.

"You didn't care about our child. You didn't seem to have any excitement in your voice and your action." She pushed him away, and her voice showed that she was going to cry.

He sighed (again). He should have seen this coming. It had come every day, every month, right?

"No, Temari, I am excited." He held her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes, as he explained to her slowly like he was talking to a child. Her face was tear-strained, and he felt a pang of guilt his his heart. He shouldn'd said something to upset her.

"But... but... you...", Temari hiccupped.

"Hey, you trust me, right?'

"R-right."

"Then trust me to say I am excited. I'm looking forward to our child coming." He pulled her to the living room, let her sit on the couch and found a towel to wipe her tears. Sitting beside her, he pulled her head to rest on his shoulder, both of them enjoy the peaceful moment of the morning day off. They wouldn't have moments like this once they came back to their job after her pregnancy.

"Okay." Temari said in a small voice, but happy. A still reasonable voice in her head remined her that he was caring for her and her child. She shouldn't doubt him.

"What do you think we will name him?" She happily asked once found a subject to talk.

"Whatever."

"Huh?" Her voice seemed like crying again, and he paniked.

"Okay, okay. What do you think?"

She smiled heartedly, no longer felt sad, "Shikadai." Her mood changed so fast that sometimes he couldn't follow.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. It is a good name, especially when it comes from you. You have thought about it so much, so you finally voice it. Or else you won't. So I think it is good." He explained, or she would react badly.

"Great, so it settles." She answered, and rested her head to him again, enjoying the moment.

Good, but he had different name in his mind, but he shouldn't tell her now. Shikadai was not a name for a girl.

xXxXxX

Temari was in labor.

The doctor said calmly to her, "Breathe, breathe, and push. Push harder. We can see the head now."

Temari heavily panted as she yelled, "Damn Shikamaru. I will kill you after this." and she pushed again.

"Right, right. Now breathe." His face was pale, his hands were green under the hard squeeze of her hand, but his voice was still calm and steady. He couldn't freak out at this moment. One of them need a cool head. And if he did freak out, it would probably made Temari kich his ass more badly afterwards.

A child cry pushed down all his nerves and his pain and her crying out as soon as the doctor announced, "Aboy, a healthy boy. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Nara."

Shikamaru sighed of relief at the announcement and he nearly fainted when pulling his hand off his wife's.

xXxXxX

The doctor handed him his child after finishing some medical treatment to the child and Temari was put on the clean bed sheet. Finally they had their own moment.

"Let me... let me look at him." Temari weakly said.

Shikamaru sat down on the bed and leaned to her so she could have a better view at their son.

"He was adorable, and he looked like you." Temari murmured to Shikamaru and pouted.

"Adorable is the word for a girl. And he has your eyes." Shikamaru corrected.

"Your personality." The child yawned and opened his eyes to reveal a perfect blue-green eyes of his mother and looked at them with curiousity, then turned on another side to find a better spot and sleep. He hadn't cried again after having been washed and put into his father's arms. Surely his, Shikamaru agreed.

Temari mused, "What would we name him?"

"Shikadai?" As she looked at him questioningly, Shikamaru shrugged, "That's a good name. And you agree, remember? When we discussed, we both agreed to name him Shikadai." Shikamaru reminded her. "And we have to use it when I want it to be a girl."

"You still remember?" She asked disbelievingly, then grinned with triumph, "See, I told you, he was a boy. Luckily I have named him."

Yup, named him in some ridiculous situation with no intentions from him of using it. What would he feel if he knew?

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You still cared about it right now? You are unbelievable. You should rest. You are tired. My mother and your brothers are waiting outside for Shikadai before the doctor takes him. I'll let them carry him. Now close your eyes." He softly said.

"Don't command me." She snapped at him, still weakly, but listen to him anyway. She smiled, "I love you, both you two."

"Love you, Shikadai, and ...", Shikamaru pressed his lips to her forehead and added, "...troublesome woman."

Fin.

xXxXxX

Last but not least, thanks for reading!

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please review if you like this fic!


End file.
